Chase Me
by LolaIsLocoMoco
Summary: Dipper and Bill play a simple game of tag, but it happens to be a more... adult... version of tag. (Dipper is aged up and Bill is human, don't worry)


Heavy footfalls pounded the hard earth in time with the pulse in his heart and in his head. Crashing through the underbrush and into an open field, he swiftly looked around for a tree to climb or something to hide behind. He spotted a large oak with very thick leaves and strong branches that reached up and out much in the same way fingers did when they were grasping for something. He paused for a moment in front of it to gauge the quickest path up. As he was climbing, he noticed that the forest was strangely quiet, as he heard no footsteps or woodland creatures: the telltale signs of company. Perhaps Bill fell, he mused while reaching a good hiding spot, deep within the foliage.

They were playing a game. A game which happened to be Dipper's favorite one to play with his partner. The rules of the game were simple for him: do not get caught. The rules of the game were simple for his partner: catch. A simple game of hide and seek, but a more… mature… version. One day the man, Dipper, was reading a story with a similar scenario. Intrigued, he told his partner, Bill, about it as well. Bill read it and was curious to see how that would work. This was the birth of their little games.

Dipper shuffled the branches and leaves in front of him to see if Bill was, indeed, still following him. Catching his breath, Dipper decided to wait for a few minutes to see if anything happened. Minutes passed like hours, and Dipper was growing worried. What if he hid too well and Bill returned to the house, defeated? What if Bill fell over a branch and was wounded? What if Bill had hit his head and would have amnesia, or ran into a bear and was being mauled to death? Bears were not in this area, but there certainly were some extremely odd and potentially life threatening wildlife. Yet they still chose to live at the shack even after Mable and the Stans moved out.

Dipper decided to climb down, calmly retrace his steps, and see if anything was actually wrong. He would do it quietly, though. Just in case Bill simply could not find him. He climbed down from his perch, carefully examining his perimeter to see if anyone or anything was there. The coast was quite clear, except for a squirrel that darted into a bush. He dropped to the ground and silently made his way back to the house. He felt like a panther, as he hid in the dark shadows that caressed his flushed and damp skin. He slithered through the underbrush and hurriedly shrunk back into a large shrub when he heard something very close to him.

Bill really enjoyed games. Especially when it involved not only physical skill, but also cunning and stealth. Plus a great reward. When Dipper had found the old tree and decided to climb it, Bill had deduced that if he waited right past the edge of the tree line, Dipper would eventually get worried about him and come down to retrace their frantic steps. Smirking when his cute little partner did just that, he knew that this round would be in the bag. _Kitten, did you really think that you could win?_ Dipper tried to covertly move through the plants and bushes. Bill trailed him for a short while until he had gotten bored. He picked up a small pebble and threw it over his shoulder. Dipper froze upon the stone's impact with a pile of dry leaves like a startled deer. Bill wolfishly grinned and closed his hands around Dipper's waist.

Dipper felt hands grip his waist and he did the most natural thing: struggle to be free of them. He kicked his legs and bucked to and fro until the grip was broken and he tasted liberty on his dry lips. He shot up and pumped his legs under him until he was far from his predator. He ran and jumped over fallen branches and logs filled with termites. Dipper was nearing the open field when he heard Bill, who was apparently _not_ injured or in danger, leap to tackle him. He felt his partner's weight crash onto him and he flailed on his stomach to be rid of it. Dipper was good at climbing and he was fast, but Bill was _strong_. Bill held him down with strength-filled arms and powerful legs. Dipper, not quite giving up hope yet, attempted to flail about under him to see if he could throw Bill off of him and make a break for it. This plan obviously did not work out very well. Dipper knew the chase was over.

Bill switched Dipper's arms over so that he was holding his prey's wrists in a single hand above his head. He moved so that instead of laying on top of his partner, he was straddling Dipper's upper thighs. He stole a look at the man panting under him and it nearly stole his breath in return. Dipper's soft hair mussed and tangled, his silky skin littered with fractals of light, his face flushed… Bill wanted to ravish him right then and there, but that would have to wait. He was a gentleman, though not a very gentle man, and gentlemen await the perfect opportunity.

"Oh dear, it would seem that you have been caught." He said with a smug grin on his face. Bill could be a bit of a jerk when he was winning.

"It would." Dipper wanted to throw a cunning quip back, but with the way that Bill looked at him he could hardly utter those simple words. Bill stared him down like he was half starved and Dipper was a bountiful meal flaunting itself in front of him. Bill obviously wanted to devour him, and Dipper was not all that averse to the idea.

"Whatever shall I do?" Bill punctuated each syllable with a hip thrust to which Dipper groaned in response. At the sounds which Dipper was forced to utter, Bill smirked like the cat that ate the canary. But Dipper hadn't been consumed yet, so he had not quite given up hope.

Bill ran a hand under Dipper's torn shirt and leaned down to place his lips on the juncture between his lover's neck and jaw, right beneath his left ear. Dipper squirmed some more, but this time not out of the desire to be free. Bill always managed to find a sensitive spot right away. Dipper made a cute attempt a wiggling his hips which was quickly halted by two fingers enclosing and squeezing a nipple. Bill snickered at the whimpering little sound Dipper let escape him so he kept doing it, only to swallow any other sounds that his pretty prey made. Dipper sighed into the kiss and whimpered when the assault on his mouth had ended. Bill moved back to Dipper's sweet spot and kept sucking, nibbling until there was a definite red spot there. He moved an inch lower and repeated the process. Dipper was red in the face - he could feel it. Bill added onto his collar of love marks, taking the time to cover every bit of delicate flesh bared by the ripped shirt that had been pushed up around Dipper's chest. Bill sat back, another whimper, and looked down at his progress. Plump, red lips released hot breaths and lustful eyes stared at him, unfocused.

Bill sucked in air between his clenched teeth. His carefully thought out plans were quickly slipping through his fingers as his lover melted even more under his ministrations. He hadn't even done anything yet! He leaned down to kiss his lover's neck and breathed onto his marks.

He decided that it was time to get this show on the road - er, grass. He slipped Dipper's shirt up and over his head, so he could tie it around the detained wrists. Dipper smiled subtly and shifted his hips, taking a bit of control of the situation, as Bill was unbalanced. Bill fell forward, surprised, and Dipper rolled them over. Now Dipper lay in between the legs of a startled Bill. Dipper allowed Bill to readjust to their new position, and wrapped the outstretched legs around his hips. Bill dropped Dipper's shirt in defeat and wriggled his hips as Dipper relieved him of his now dirty shirt as well. Bill shuddered when he felt a tongue roll over his chest, taking a hardened bud with it back into its warm, wet cave.

"Is - is this rev- oh! - revenge?"

Dipper sucked harder as his answer.

"Dipper!" Came a kitten cry, "So cruel! We both know that there are _much_ better things you could be doing with that filthy mouth of yours."

Dipper agreed, and so he moved down, sliding further between tan legs, to lap at the more developed muscles of his lover. Bill reached down to try and push Dipper lower to the place that he wanted him to be. Dipper slowly moved down, licking or kissing the honey skin he found under him. Bill let out a whimper, despite himself, when Dipper had reached the twin mountains of his hip bones. Dipper let a finger trace the v-shape that those hips made and felt fingers tighten his hair when he was nearing the point of the v. He pulled the zipper of Bill's pants down with two steady fingers over the noticeable bulge there. Dipper sat up to help Bill kick the useless material off, and looked at the wet spot on Bill's knickers. He smirked.

"So excited, yet I haven't hardly done anything to you. Tsk, tsk. You must really be wanting this, hmm?"

Bill wanted to flip them over and show Dipper who wanted what where, but he wanted to see if Dipper would do what he thought. As it turned out, Dipper _was_ about to do what was expected. He used those same fingers to slide Bill's boxers off of his legs slowly. Moving Bill's legs so that they were spread once more, he leaned in to kiss everywhere but the one place that was desired. Dipper sucked at the sensitive skin of the inside of Bill's thigh, lightly digging his nails into the other one as he bit into the flesh. Bill put his hands back into Dipper's hair, in a frustrated way to move Dipper's stubborn mouth. This surprisingly worked as Dipper stopped licking at the straining lines in Bill's thighs and grabbed onto the shaft in front of him. Bill let loose a moan and scrunched his hands in chocolate locks when Dipper added his tongue. Though he was simply swirling his tongue around the head, he felt so good. In one swift and sudden motion, the head was at the back of Dipper's throat.

"Hngh... Pine Tr- Dipper!"

Dipper felt tears prick the backs of his eyes, but he he didn't do much about it after he heard the way that Bill said his name. He liked it. He liked it very much. When Bill had finished his exclamation, Dipper looked up to meet his partner's lustful eyes and began to bob his head up, down, repeat. Bill let out a loud moan at the sight of Dipper sucking his dick eagerly, with that _look_ on his face. Like he was innocent. With a dick completely encased in his mouth. Absurd.

Dipper continued his movements for another minute or two, until Bill started curling his toes, nearing completion. He sat up on his knees which let the annoyed Bill see that Dipper was _still wearing his pants._ That wouldn't do at all. Dipper leaned up to kiss Bill, who, imitating Dipper's earlier trick, rolled them over again. Before he could realize what had just happened, Bill got to tie Dipper's hands to a conveniently placed tree root. While Dipper was testing his bonds, Bill pulled the his pants and boxers down. Dipper jumped at the sudden air on his hardened cock. Bill, now between Dipper's legs, ran his hands down the outstretched body below him. Moans were let loose when those hands wrapped around it and set a quick pace.

"Now look who's excited." Bill said with a positively devilish grin.

The noise that Dipper followed that statement with was utterly inhuman. The kind of sound that came from only succubi and other creatures of sensuous origins. Bill tried to hold back a shiver and failed at the sight and sounds of his prey which were pure sex on his unprepared senses. He wanted to be inside this damned man _right fucking now_. He put some fingers in front of Dipper's mouth and gave an expectant smirk, raising an eyebrow and effectively covering just how much he wanted to hold him down and pleasure him until they were both seeing stars.

At this point in time, Bill's eyes were _burning_ into Dipper with _need_ and a look of pure desire. Dipper stuck out his tongue and made sure that he was holding eye contact with Bill as he lapped at the fingers. Bill was soon to run out of patience and while that would be fun, it would _hurt_. Dipper took the digits into his mouth and covered them with saliva in a most seductive show. Bill let out a small growl of arousal and yanked the fingers away from that teasing tongue only to replace them with his own mouth. As they battled for dominance, Bill slipped a finger down and to the place where he really wanted his dick to be. The kisses were hungry, passionate, _devouring Dipper and he absolutely_ loved _it._ When he felt a finger press against his hole, he shuddered in anticipation. When that finger started to circle it, he straight up _moaned_ into Bill's hot mouth. The fingers started to work him open quickly, yet gently. One turned into two turned into three and the second that they touched that spot? Dipper knew that it was almost over. With one hand on his cock and the other abusing that damned _spot_ , he knew he was close and only getting closer. The sounds he made increased in volume and in frequency. One last simultaneous thrust from both hands and he was fucking _done_. He came with a loud cry of his lover's name, throwing his head back and arching his back under a very turned on Bill.

Bill felt Dipper's walls clench and then suddenly there was wet stuff on his other hand. He sat up with a smirk and licked the cum off of his fingers, no doubt looking an erotic sight for his dazed lover. Bill finished cleaning off his hand and let Dipper come back down from his high. When Dipper gave a small nod, Bill pulled his fingers out and replaced them with something that would only bring the both of them more pleasure. Bill slid himself inside of Dipper with one slow motion. The two moaned and clenched their hands, Bill squeezing Dipper's hips and Dipper digging his nails into his palms. Dipper began to pant a bit more, trying to become accustomed to Bill's dick.

"Fuck. Bill."

"Yup. That's what I'm doin', Pine Tree."

After a few agonizing seconds, Dipper shifted his hips a bit to test the waters. The pain was subsiding and turning into more of a slight ache. Bill squeezed his eyes at the small movement, because Dipper was so very tight, and Bill was so very hard. They hadn't been able to enjoy each other's company like this for a small while because Dipper had been visiting his loud sister and they didn't think that Bill would be the best person to introduce as a lover. So he had been sentenced to hold down the fort for one, lonely week and a half.

"Bill… you… you can move now."

Bill open his eyes and snapped his hips forward, effectively burying himself even further into Dipper. He thrusted at different angles, experimenting and hoping to find-

"BILL!"

There it is.

Bill held his hips in that position and leaned down onto his forearms. His mouth met Dipper's in a rush of passion. They kissed hungrily, furiously entwined and ensnared in each other's touch. When one moaned, so did the other. When one gasped, it was answered with the same. Time seemed to stop around them, the world paused in their connection. The only thing that mattered to them was that they stayed with each other for all the time they could. Although the two often bickered, when they came together over something whether it be what to do for dinner (Bill enjoyed cooking luxurious meals that should have costed a fortune, but costed maybe five bucks), or whether it be a very important life decision, they felt unstoppable. In their lovemaking, they felt the fiery bonds of complete and total understanding. Under that great big oak tree in the middle of a field, they needed no silly piece of paper for them to know that they were invincible together. In the final throes of passion, Bill whispered a solemn 'I love you' into Dipper's mouth to which Dipper gave a twin reply. Yes, they squabbled, but they were also each other's life blood. They kept each other sane in tough times. In their faults, they found perfection.


End file.
